Darkness & Freedom
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Darkness & Freedom, Green and Black. What do you get with two Bad guy's teaming up to take on the world? Read and find out :) [A/N I am so sorry but this story will most likely never get finished. That's why i'm putting it as complete. If anyone wants to, they can take the story over.] Thanks for the reviews/followers and/or faves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yay! I hope you guy's arent too mad at me for starting a new story, but this one has been bugging me. I've wanted to read an Avenger and RotG cross over but I couldn't find one :( So if this story doesn't get any review's or fave's and/or followers then I shall remove this...I don't want to but if no one else like's it then there's no point in keeping it going is there?... It's set at the end of both movie's Pitch is in his lair and Loki is being took back to Asgard

Sorry 4 any mistakes (but it's late and my bed's calling for me)

Darkness & Freedom Chapter 1 : Darkness & Freedom

1 : Pitch Black

Alone locked away in his very own home, no one to talk to on one to scare...on one else's fear but his own. Pitch curled him self up into a ball, he stayed like that for hour's, day's maybe even year's? Pitch stayed in the deepest, darkest corn of his home. If one was to say he got what he deserved then Pitch would kill them, because no one - not even him - deserved to not be seen by anyone, or being locked away in his own home unable to break free because of the man in the moon, yes that's right the man in the moon had sealed him away for good. Pitch's nightmare's did a poor job of sealing him in his own lair so it was easy for Pitch to break free, but as soon as he hit the surface...Mim blinded him with light taking away the remaining of his power's, crushing Pitch to once again be sealed away from the world.

Pitch tried so hard to break free, but his power was slowly being drained from him. Pitch knew what was happening he was dying, Pitch could not live without fear and at the moment with all the bloody guardian's now playing with the children. - that sounded wrong - Fear was almost like a myth, hell even the adult's didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore. F' his life. Pitch wanted to die really he did just to make the pain end, but every time he tried to commit Harry Caray the man in the moon would blind him - how? Pitch had no idea - but the light would always save him from death...you may think that's a good thing, but it wasn't because that ment Pitch had to live in his own person hell even longer, and the king of nightmare's didn't think he could last much longer.

Tear's whelmed up in his gold eye's...this was him now, really? the Boogie man reduced to tear over the fact he could not die, how pathetic was he now? The guardian's were probably up there mocking him right now - The great Pitch Black dying a slow and very painful death, yeah who give's a damn - Pitch could no longer hold back the tear's that were now sliding down his cheek's. Pitch was cold as cold as ice, almost like Jack frost one could say. Time was no longer on Kozmotis Pitchiner side as his eyelid's slowly closed, Pitch knew it was probably the last time he would see his lair...and you know what?, Pitch was glad and for the first time in a very long time, he welcomed the darkness to take over him.

d-_-b (2) : Loki

Loki was leaning against the wall of his cell. He had been thrown in here to await his sentence - the reason? because he tried to take over the world, nothing to big. Loki may have killed 80 million people, but hey, who's counting?- The muzzle that Tony Stark - The man of Iron, as Thor call's him - had put on him was almost making Loki gag - It was hard to laugh at your former father and brother in a muzzle and not choke - The only one that Loki would never so much as glare at, was his mother, why? because unlike most she could and would actually kick his ass around the nine realm's and back - she could send the bravest man to his knees with a signal glared - Loki shivered just from the thought of his mother...Thor's mother giving him the death glared.

Well no point in crying over spilled milk. Loki had a plan, he planed for himself to be took into an Asgard prison - and where did Loki study when he was younger, finding out all about secret entrances and what not - the Asgard prison's - yes a weird but useful way to look out for yourself in the future - Smirking, slightly choking, Loki got to work. He may not have his magic but he had his hand's and he knew just where he should grab a brick and pull for it to open, a small gap but it was just right for his slender body to fit.

Perfect. Loki climed out of the prison - Thor had told the guard to keep an eye on him, but 'said' guard fall asleep for good shall we say- landing ass first to the ground. "Ouch" Loki mumbled though the muzzle -you would think there would be more guard's around, but there wasn't. Loki just took it as a bounce's.- Running to the stable's, still finding little guard's about -the one's that were there, took a very long nap. Not bad for someone who's had his power's bounded inside of himself huh?- Jumping upon a brown with black leg's horse, looking at the palace which Loki once called his home, he saw the blind's to the window's were closed, meaning that they were having an important meeting -Probably Loki's sentance.-

whacking the horse's ass with a riding whip, making a mad dash to and over the rainbow bridge. Victory of Loki's escape was almost clear, until Loki got of his horse and ran straight into the back of...The Gatekeeper -Damn- Loki fall down falling on his ass, Victory was so close yet so far, with out his power's there was no way in hell the Loki could fight off the Keeper. Sighing Loki got up rubbing his swore ass the best he could. -with the cuff's that sealed away his power's it was really hard.-

"I don't spouse you forgot about the fact that I froze you?" Loki word's were muffled by the muzzle, but they could still be heard, he was answered with the Gatekeeper's sword almost cutting him in half if he hadn't dodged it in time. "Guess not" Loki dodged another attack, he was useless to fight not without his power's...wait his power's, that's it! Once again smirking Loki jumped back, a plan forming in the god's mind. Running as fast a he could slipping under the Keeper's leg's, tripping up the one that see's all, The gatekeeper's sword went flying in the air. -now if Loki got this just right then...Bingo- The sword split the chain to the cuff's in half. A venom green glow came from Loki, His power's were back all thank's to his brilliant mind...and the fact that all Asgard people were stupid.

"You know for someone who see's all...you didn't see this coming did you?" Laughing after taking off that cursive muzzle, Loki breathed happily. Now it was time to get out of here. Freezing the keeper's feet and hand to the rainbow bridge, Loki took his sword and placed in the middle of the...globe thingy *A/N I don't know what you would call it!Ahhh* Twisting the sword, Loki knew were he wanted to go. Loki wanted to see how his old friend was doing -yeah, Loki has a friend, shoking-

"You won't win" Before Loki jumped into the portal? he heard the gatekeeper's voice, Loki turned to protest but as soon as he did he saw the Keeper getting up, instead of fighting Loki ran like a bat out of hell into the portal. Zooming in and out of different dimensions, a beautiful rainbow warp'speed color surrounded him, it wasn't to long before Loki fall out of it. unfortunately Loki was in the skies when he did and the fall down to the ground was all but pleasant.

"oh god that hurt...Thank god I'm a god..." Lifting himself up, Loki dusted off his clothes, which were mainly covered in snow. Looking around Loki could tell...he was lost.

0x0 Review Or Pm. Please tell me what you think! I need your feed back :) I hoped you guy's liked this =] Guy's I want to know if you want some slash pairing's, you know with the Avenger's and RotG maybe cross over some couple's? it's up to you. Please tell me who you want to see together if I do have it as a slash fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The 2nd chapter is finally here. Not the best of my work, but I've been awake all night - so my work's going to suffer badly for this. I apologise for not updating sooner but the plot Rabbit hopped off somewhere. (It hasn't really came back as it is, but I'm trying)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

Darkness & Freedom.  
Chapter 2 : My Old Friend.

Loki looked around. He couldn't quite believe he had found his old friends lair so soon, surely the man hadn't got this stupid over time? Loki thought he would have tried to hide his lair with some magic - but it seems not. Stretching out his arm's with a soft yawn, Loki walked round the pitch black lair. God know's how long he had walked in that blasted snow, who liked that whether anyway?. _Honestly_. Seeing that the lair was the same as the last time he came, with the small cages hanging from the ceiling and the dark gold glob not to far away - (They were practically the only thing's you could see at the moment.) He would have to look round properly when light came through the small gasp in the roof.

"Are you here?!" Loki called, he didn't know what to say to be honest, but he needed...help? one would say with this plan that was forming in his head. "Boogey?..." Loki shock his head. Really he should have known better than to call upon the boogeyman at this hour, he would be out cursing havoc somewhere dark with his..._what did he call them? Nightmare's?_ Sitting down on the floor, Loki figured he would catch up on some well needed sleep and then go out - or just simply wait for his old friend to come back. Even though it was true that god's didn't need too much sleep, it was still good to catch up just in case you're put into a scenario of an over night trip or something odd. Letting his eye lids close, Loki started to drift off into his own little sleep world when he heard something.

Eyes snapping open. He jumped to his feet, green magic glowing around him. Loki held his breath trying to find the sores of the sound, his eye's scanning the area around him - but nothing was there. Gritting his teeth, Loki knew this could only be one thing - The Boogey man. The god had forgotten that the taller man liked playing games just as much (or even more) as him.

"Oh for heaven's sake" Loki muttered as he conjured up his magic to make the lair be illuminated by a green glow, he didn't won't to use his magic when he was tried but his _'friend'_ was starting to piss him off big time.

"If you're here, Speak!" Loki demanded, but wasn't answered. Growling he did half of a 360 but stopped dead at what he saw.

"Damn" Was all the god said as he walked over to what can only be considered a small ball of something covered in black. Loki cursed at the sight, his old friend must have been killed off a while ago - he was too late and he couldn't do anything to bring him back now...Not that he cared you understand, but still, this was...Pitch Black after all. Who had the strength to kill off the King Of Nightmares? For some reason a few word's Fandral had said to him and his broth - Thor when they were on a mission together came back to him.

_'If I drop dead - bury me, no, in fact wait three day's after that to make sure I'm dead'_

Chuckling to himself at the fool's word's, Loki grabbed a stick (where it came from he'll never know) and began poking at the black clothed covered ball. He poked and he poked expecting a limb or something to fall off, but what did happen almost made him have a heart-attack - After poking it the seventh time, the black ball moved (and not because he was poking it with a stick) Suddenly the ball began to stretch out and moan in pain, small whimper's coming from it as it stretched out fully. Loki just stood there still holding the stick, he was frozen in shock for the first time in his life. Loki's breath catching in his throat as the figure shuffled round to face him, pain filed golden eye's stared at him.

"Did you die to?" Pitch's crocky voice asked, his eye semi blood-shot. The god could only shake his head, Pitch gave a confused look. "Then how am I breathing still?" This time Loki shrugged his shoulders, he hadn't a clue as too why - he thought the man was dead!

"Why are you here then?" Another question from Pitch who still looked like he was going to pass out any minute now.

"Asgard. World domination. Went bad. Escaped the prison. Came here." At lest he spoke this time. Loki went to speak again but Pitch began to cough violently, blood coming out the boogey man's mouth. Loki knelt beside the other man, he tried to use some of his magic to help but it never worked.

"What do you need?" Loki said it before he even thought about it. "What do you need to survive!" Loki shouted over the coughing fit Pitch was having. The King Of Nightmares locked one golden eye with Loki's green/blue? one's. Straight away the god got the message and mentally face palm himself, it was so obvious; what would the boogey man need to survive (duh) Fear!

"Don't go anywhere" Loki spoke while standing up.

"Man _*cough*_ moon _*cough*_ he'll...they'll _*cough*_ kill _*cough,cough*_ you" Pitch tried to say something but Loki just smirked

"Great his dying and delusional, fantastic." -

"Just don't die yet Nightmare King." And with that, Loki went out the same way he came in. Pitch coughed again, breathing harshly before his eye's closed again.

**{-} Avenger's Tower {-}**

Tony sat on his setee rubbing his temple, his hanger over of all hanger over's not going away even with tablet's. Closing his eye he let out a sigh, it was way too early for this ; 3:45pm. Yea, far to early for this. Tony had been woken up by the lovely voice of his 'friend' captain America, yes the idiot was staying. Yes, the idiot had stupidly woken him up. Yes, the idiot had made him take a long cold shower 'to wake up the muscles you never use' as he said. The man wanted Tony to go for a bloody jog, honestly you couldn't get any peace now a day's. sighing again Tony chanced a look out the window and frown, there was something coming their way.

"Cap" Tony called still frowning as whatever it was - was coming close and closer.

"Cap! I think you gotta see this" Finally the captain came into the room holding a slice of pizza in his hand.

"What?" He asked coming closer. Tony turned to him, then pointed at the window. "I think we're getting a guess" Tony now stood and leaped into the air, out-of-the-way just in time as the window's smashed open, the thing coming into through _'said'_ window's - had crashed into the settee Tony had just been on. Captain America helped Tony stand up, they looked at each other then to the settee that was up against the far wall. Slowly they walked over to the (now) broken settee and stopped when they saw who it was.

"Oh no, his here" Tony moan and kept going back to it being to early for this. The Captain on the other hand - smiled. "Thor?" He asked.

"Man of Iron! Captain" Thor stood tossing his hammer down to the floor, hugging the two men in a strong _'I can't breath'_ hug.

"Alright man, that's enough" Tony pulled away and so did the captain

"What do we owe this pleasure" Tony's voice drenched with sarcasm. "Stark!" Caption scolded.

"No worries captain, but I have bad new's" Thor face turned from the normal carefree to a stern looking one.

"What's happened?"

"My brother's gone"

"His What!"

**d-_-b **

**Review Or Pm. I'm so tired and there must have been a ton of mistakes, sorry. The next chapter will explain why Pitch is alive, but it start's off in Asgard. Still not sure about the paring's (I'm in two mind's at the moment) So I'll keep them back for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi. Guy's if you could fill me in on what the name's are for the thing's in Thor and Avengers - you know like the Bifrost? is that right? the big round thing at the end of the Rainbow bridge. I don't know, but I have a good reason for it - I am only 14. I don't pay attention when I really should :/ (please don't tell my parents what I write Lol) **

_**Big Thank You To A Good Friend Of Mine For Some Idea's 4 This Story (you know who you are mate) :)**_

Darkness & Freedom.  
Chapter 3 : Continental scares!

Loki groaned as another child ran away from him. He had used his powers to shape shift into a werewolf, most of the boy's had ran off screaming for their mothers - but a couple of girls called him cute and tried to stroke his fur. Which wasn't good when you had sensitive skin like Loki did. Even though he was scaring a good few kid's, it was kinda stupid, and to be honest - Loki couldn't quit believe Pitch did this for a living. He could barely scare anyone at all, but Pitch was a professional.

Maybe Loki needed to pick a scarier animal? Or multiply himself to cover more ground?

Either way he had to keep going. _Pitch better be thankful I'm doing this for him!_ Treading through the snow heading to the next destination, hopefully Loki would be able to go back soon - he couldn't keep up using his magic for much longer. Even god's had their limit's.

Admittedly slipping on the ice here there and everywhere, Loki ended up shifting into a panther. Keeping his new claws digged into the ice so he didn't end up on his ass...again. Plus it made the trip slightly faster. At the moment Loki was on his way to a place called Germany, he personally wasn't to informed about this 'Germany' After all he was cooped up in Asgard - and they only had very few book's on this world. Midgard had been a little different, but Loki didn't get the chance to travel around much. The god remembered the first time he met 'The King Of Nightmares' as the first time they did, it on a night like this - dark and coldish night...

**Flash Back**

_Loki watched as his older brother was fighting with that girl...what was her name? Sif, or something like that. Loki didn't pay too much attention to them, they bored him really. All of Thor's friend's were weak and probably couldn't stand in a signal fight without his brother by their sides. Yawning Loki stood up from where he was sitting in the training hall, he was going to go talk to the Gatekeeper - he was much more interesting to talk to now and then._

_"Brother!" Thor called with a smile on his face. Loki turned and gave a fake smile back. The fool never knew the difference anyway._

_"Yes?"_

_"Spar with me!" Thor more like ordered then asked. Loki just shook his head._

_"Unfortunately my brother, I need to talk to someone who has a brain" The younger smirked. "You can't have the bulk and the smarts - right?" Before Thor could say anything else, Loki was out the door and heading to the stables. Patting his black horse (whose name was Monty) on the side, climbing up and sitting raver uncomfortable on the saddle. Loki whacked Monty's back-end and then they were off. After about 20 minutes (possibly longer) Loki made it down the Rainbow bridge. Heimdall was standing in his normal spot by the Bifrost(?)_

_"Gatekeeper" Loki spoke getting down from Monty. The god walked over to the man who see's all, but before Loki could say anything else Heimdall began to speak._

_"I see a new danger, one I fear will grow to be too strong if not stopped" The Keeper took a small glance at the much younger man. "Maybe even stronger than Odin" As the words left his mouth Loki gasped in shook, you had to be pretty damn tough to get that from the gatekeeper - even Thor was never told he could surpass Odin yet._

_"Tell me more" Loki demanded and Heimdall complied._

_"He goes by the name of Pitch Black. I can't tell you much more but of what he look's like"_

_"Go on, what does this 'Pitch Black' look like?"_

_"Pitch is tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has golden-yellow eyes (resembling an eclipse), dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow. That's all I can tell you." Loki looked at the older god, he could tell the man wanted to say more but was being distracted by something going on else where._

_"And what would happen if I went and destroy this Pitch? I would surely get the respect I needed - Yes?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow. Heimdall said nothing, Loki walked into the Bifrost - he had it all planed out in his head; Beat Pitch, come home with his head - respect from his father. It was the perfect plan._

_"Take me to his world" Loki smirked evilly. He would find this Pitch and sneak up behind him and then a dagger to his back - how hard could it be? The Gatekeeper shook his head and placed his sword into the (thingy-ma-bob) and turned it. Loki was warped from Asgard, not all to sure of where he was going or how he was suppose to find this dark figure, but he needed some respect here in Asgard and a chance to surpass his brother - who wouldn't go for that opportunity?_

_Landing on his feet Loki looked around, if he was right then this was like a place called Midgard? The place Loki was in at the moment was very odd, that was really the only word to call such a place like this. How a stong being lived here Loki will never know. Walking trough a couple of tree's, he saw a bunch of people around a campfire. Wooden houses surrounded them, he guessed this is what they called a village? It was a shit one none the less._

_Going over to them Loki began to speak. "Tell me where I can find a Pitch Black" Unfortunately no one answered him. Saying the same sentence again, but still ending up with nothing._

_"Why you ignorant peop - " Before he could finish what he had started to say a strange laughter came over the land. Shadows surrounding the villagers, a cold wind blowing out the campfire. Loki slowly turned and jumped out __of his skin as a tall dark figure was towering over him. Golden eye's glaring into his blue/green (whatever) ones of his own. They stood there just watching each other, the people who had been around the camp fire had fled for their lives. Loki was getting the feeling he should as well. But suddenly the Golden eyed man leaned back and place his hands behind his back, the ash grey skinned man smirked at Loki._

_"They can't see you" He said. "So that must mean you're a lost spirit"_

_"Allow me to introduce myself" He smiled charmingly. "My name is Pitch Black - Or as I prefer, The Nightmare King and you are..."_

**[-] End Of Flash Back [-]**

Loki smirked to himself as he shifted back into a human form. He couldn't recall everything that happen between them, but he did know that after Pitch introduced himself - Loki leaned about his powers. He leant that he could go through shadows and that he used them like a second skin. For some reason they hadn't fought, in fact they had a nice little walk around and spoke about many things. Loki even invited Pitch to come to Asgard, which he declined though - only because of something about the moon planing something against him and he had to be ready. The God could understand where the man was coming from and soon left the little village (world) The gatekeeper hadn't been to happy with him, but ask yourself a question - did Loki care. (eer, no)

"Hey!" Loki heard someone call, turning around he got a snow ball to the face. _'Whoever the hell this is didn't realise who he just throw a snow ball at'_ Loki thought as he rubbed his face clear of the snow and glared at the stranger.

"Your not from around here are you?" Asked a boy who was floating on a stick. Loki shook his head and wiped his eye's, he knew that Pitch had powers - but floating on a stick? That was a new one.

"Who are you?" Loki questioned trying to show some sort of smile.

"Who me" The boy pointed to himself "The name's Frost, Jack Frost."

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. The reason the villagers couldn't see Loki is because I thought - with him being a god and with this being in the part of the storyline where it was the dark ages? So they wouldn't know about him would they. Anyhow, next chapter the fun begins :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've change thing's about again, sorry. Plus Tony's going to be a little (possibly a lot) Occ's here. I've never really wrote him or any of the Avenger's out before :/**

Darkness & Freedom.  
Chapter 4 : My Soul's Eye.

"Whoa, wait a minute" Tony said rubbing his temple. "You and your daddy let your crazy-pycho-loony-freaky-ass-gloom of doom Brother escape?!"

"Man of Iron. Me and my father were discussing my brother punishment for what he has done" Thor spoke with a firm voice. Tony and the Capt were sitting by Tony's home bar, Steve was looking on the concerned side of what would happen with Loki being free. While Tony was still trying to grasp how Loki had escaped in the first place.

"I still want to know how a bunch of - what do you call yourselves?"

"Asgardian's" Steve supplied.

"Asgardian's can let one god escape from your world, I mean come on, he didn't have that staff, he didn't have any power's from what you told us - yet he's gone - "

"Tony!" Thor cut him off. "Almost every Asgardian was in the palace disgusting my brother's crime's. We made a mistake for leaving only a couple of guard's out, I MADE a mistake of not guarding my brother's prison myself, but I can not take it back now. I apologise, but I came to you for help, not to be judge for my stuipdness" Thor looked away and out of the broken window with his hand's on his hip's. Steve shoved Tony who had his mouth slightly hanging open and then the Capt placed his hand of Thor's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll help you"

"What, why?" Tony whined, Steve glared at him. "Tony think about it, the world will be in danger if we don't help" The man of iron slowly nodded, then went and poured himself a drink.

"Thor" The god turned to face Tony who had called him. "I just want you to know I don't like this one bit, but, regrettable, the Capt's right. I guess we'll help." Tony and Thor looked each other in the eye, Thor grinned like a moron while Tony sighed and necked back his drink.

"Thank you my friend's, we must gather the other's." Thor grabbed his hammer. "Meet me at the top of this tower once you have the rest of the Avenger's ready, then I will take us all to Asgard!" And with that, Thor smashed throw another window. Tony and Steve looked at each other.

"He's paying for that" Tony said with a groan. "Jarvis. Call the other's, we've got a god problem...again."

* * *

A few hour's later and then all the Avenger's stood on top of the building, all of them had been informed about what had happened by now. Steve was in his normal 'Captain America' outfit, Tony was in his suit, Black widow and Hawkeye were in their normal stuff to. Hawkeye had his bow, Widow had her...gun's?. Dr Banner was in a pair of stretchy trouser's and a lime green t-shirt. Anyone would have thought the man would be sick of the colour green by now, but guess not. Thor landed on the top of the tower only a few second's ago.

"So where are we heading?" Natalia asked checking over her gun's.

"To Asgard, then to a world like this one"

"A world like this one? Why would that pale skin-green-eyed-little freak go to a world like our's? Did he make a mistake?" Clint asked too, standing by Romanova.

"Heimdall say's something about Loki going to that world once before, so that's where we're going, but we need the Bifrost to get there first. Are you with me?"

"Hell yea" Clint smirked. "I still owe that bastard an arse kicking" Natalia just nodded in agreement with Clint.

"I'm in too" Bruce said.

"Us too" Steve answer for himself and Tony.

"Good, then let us go. Gatekeeper!" Thor yelled and before the other's knew it, they were sucked up into a purple force thingy-ma-bob.

* * *

"Okay" Tony said holding onto his stomach through his armoured suit as they all landed just outside of the Bifrost. "Let's not do that again"

"For once I agree with Tony" Steve was doubling over and ready to puke.

"Aim it over the side of the rainbow bridge" Banner said to Steve who gave him the thumb's up instead of talking. Thor grinned at his friend's, almost all of them were holding onto their stomach's. "I hate to be the bringer of bad new's, but we have another trip like that"

"Oh dear god no" Tony muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Loki watched the boy who had named himself as Jack Frost float on a stick. "So you know my name, I wanna know your's?" Jack smiled as he played with a newly made snow ball in his hand.

"My name is Loki Odi -" Loki stopped himself. "You may know me as Loki"

"Loki? That's a weird name"

"Not from where I'm from. Now if you please, leave" Loki went to walk away, but a snow ball again hit him in the back of the head.

"Where are you from" Jack said while floating down to hover by where Loki was.

"None of your business, now quit throwing the damn snow ball's!"

"Aww, you're the touchy type. - Wait a minute!" Jack shouted out which made Loki jump a little. "You can see me?!" Jack bashed his head against Loki's, looking him in the eye.

"Of course I can see you, now be gone you foolish mortal. I have a friend to save here!" Loki pushed the floating boy back and began walking away again, this time faster than before.

"Wait Loki!" Jack called and once again came up beside where Loki was. "I need to know how you can see me?"

"I can see you because your right in front of my eye's." Loki growled "You don't know who you're dealing with here boy, before I get mad I suggest you leave" Loki started to lightly jog up a hill, hoping beyond hope that Jack would go away.

"Who's your friend! Maybe he or she can see me too?!" Jack came in front of Loki with a smile on his face.

"I assure you that my friend isn't one for stranger's. He will die if I don't help and that can't happen because I need him"

"Whoa, I've heard of guy's like you. What do they call the type of men who like other men again?"

"WHAT! NO!. It's not like that!"

"Sure, sure. It's ok, you don't have to be ashamed."

"I'll KILL YOU. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M A GOD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"...

**d-_-b. **

**Review Or Pm. Sorry for any mistake's. And before anyone goes there, this isn't going to be a slash, (or at least I don't think so) I just wrote that for fun and so Loki has a reason for fighting and whatnot. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about any mistakes. Short chapter here, my bad.**

Darkness & Freedom Chapter 5 : I O U.

Loki and Jack clashed before separating quickly.

Loki's magic taking a form of a dark green dragon as it chased Jack around.

The white-haired boy dodging every attack Loki had to throw at him. Jack laughed.

"Touchie, huh?" He laughed some more.

"I thought you looked like that calm type of person, quiet and someone who doesn't act out much."

"Well you're already wrong on so many leaves." Loki all but hissed at Jack as another snow ball hit his face.

"I've tried to take over the world and I'm known as a silver tongue."

"What's that?" Jack frowned, Loki face palmed himself with a small groan.

"How old are you?!" Loki demanded.

"Oh me," Jack looked to be in deep thought.

"I'm over 300 years old, you?"

"Jesus..." Loki muttered, he throw a green ball of magic at the boy. "Take it from me, boy, I'm much older then you..."_ 'Not by much though...'_ Loki thought before a strong gush of wind knocked him over. _'Damn it! This kids good. He looks like a 16-year-old, also that he doesn't have a brain in that thick skull of his. I need to teach him not to mess with Loki Od - '_

Before Loki could think any more thoughts, Jack knocked into him. They rolled down a hill, Jack laughing while Loki was coming out with : Ow, ouch, Sh*t that hurt, bloody rock went some where it shouldn't have. And so on.

Jack jumped up after they reached the bottom, a great big grin on his face. That was, until, Loki stood up. His face was twisted into a deep frown, his eyes glowing a venomous green.

"I hope you're ready to die, boy!" With that, Loki shot a spear of magic out of his hand - heading straight for Jack.

Jack went to block it with his staff, just to realise he had missed placed it.

The spear was mere inches from his face when a blast, from out of no where, shot it away.

Thunder stuck twice, Loki trembled slightly. _'Great, they've already found me. Fantastic.'_

Looking up to the north sky, there be held Thor, his hammer in front of him. Tony, Iron Man, hovering near Thor - holding onto the Black Widow. Cap - American shooting down from the sky with Hawk-eye in his arms. His shield bracing them for impact. Loki rolled his eyes - _'Time to get out of here.'_ He thought before sneaking off. Jack never noticed because he was too busy watching the figures come down from the sky. _'Pitch better be back to normal now.'_ Loki thought as he went back to the lair...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Ok, so I may have forgotten about this story - sorry. \o****/**


End file.
